The Many Things To Do At Walmart
by ArtStorm
Summary: Roy is unknowingly part of a gigantic Wal-mart prank spree, that starts around 8 p.m. Join him, Wally and Dick as they have some interesting times at Wal-mart, but not as themselves, as Red Arrow, Kid Flash and Robin... with no mentors around and minds like theirs, who knows what they'll get into? Rated T for miled, barely there language, sorry 'bout that.
1. This is where the madness begins

**Hey all you insane little peoples! ArtStorm finally had Inspiration for a story! YAY! **

**Thanks to my real life friends Kylie and Heather, and my friend on here, 9angel9 for the help I will be getting for ideas for the story :) Luv you all! And thanks to 9angel9 AGAIN for being my beta and judging my horrible spelling XD **

**Robin, would you like to do the honnors?**

**Robin: sure! ArtStorm does not own any of the characters in Young Justice, _thank God_, and will give credit for chapter ideas accordingly**

**-_- cute , now ON WITH THE SHOW! Story... whatever.**

Roy had no idea how he was roped into this. He was currently standing with his brothers in front of Wal-mart, wearing his Red Arrow garbs, while Wally and Dick were now Kid Flash and Robin, or by more popular terms to Roy, Kid Idiot and Boy Blunder. He destinctly remembers passing out on the couch after a long night of boring patrol, then again, he'd woken up two hours later hand-cuffed and on a bus sitting between two pranksters with evil grins, so the arguement 'I'm not going.' was theroughly useless at this point. After ten more seconds of standing and staring at eachother, he lost it on them "What am I doing here!?" he shouted with a growl scaring a few innocent civilians who were just leaving the store. _'Lucky them.' _he thought as he stared at the boys.

Robin grinned "We're gonna mess with Wal-mart." the archer watched as Kid Flash flipped around with his thousand-watt grin and high fived the young ebony

Red Arrow groaned and lifted his still cuffed hands to pinch the bridge of his nose "There's going to be Baatman AND Hell to pay for whatever you have planned, you know that, right?" he asked

Robin and Kid Flash nodded

"And Flash, sometimes he's worse." Robin mentioned

Arrow opened his eyes to look at the two, shifting his wrists he shoved an oddly bent paper clip into Robin's Bat-cuffs (Or was it Bird-cuffs?) and twisting it sharply. The cuffs fell to the ground, he rubbed he rubbed is wrists each in turn for a moment before smirking "What's the plan?"

Kid grinned knowingly "We have... a few..."


	2. While you were gone

**Six reviews in... what? Like 12 hours? AMAZING! Thank you wonderful people!**

**Love ya 3**

**And since I love ya all, here's a chapter for ya! :)**

**Robin: Hehe *evil grin* sometimes I love her ideas and other times I wish I could strangle her... by the way, she owns nothing, NOTHING!**

**Robin, don't worry, that's how everyone feels about me XD Thanks to Heather, my buddy for the Prank that will be starred * - like that. Now, lets go! **

Robin glanced back at Arrow and Kid for a moment before moving a bit faster he slipped into a good hiding spot and relaxed, waiting.

Arrow looked around, he glanced at Kid worriedly just as people were starting to look at them, a hint of knowing in his eyes but also hopelessness "Kid, what are we gonna do? Bats is going to _kill_ us! And you know we are going to suffer!" he exclaimed

Kid Flash looked at him indignantly, confusion and worry clear on his face "Dude, Robin was riding on my back, I was actually walking! It's not like I dropped him at 650 miles per hour, and then he was just... gone."

Arrow swore "Stupid ninja. Lets see if we can track the untrackable, who knows, maybe someone has already found him."

Just like that, thirteen costomers set back into motion, wanting to assist the heros or get a glimps at the urban legend, Robin.

Kid and Arrow gave eachother triumphant smirks before going off their seperate ways.

Robin was singing a song in his head. A christmas song, no less... In the middle of June. he had an idea and powered on his wrist computer quietly, after a few seconds, Rockin' around the christmas tree began playing from the intercom, he peered out from his hiding place to see people staring around like 'Whuuutt?' and smirked. After ten seconds he shot out of his hiding spot, a fist flying at someones face, he stopped himself short and sighed "Not a bad guy."

The look on the young employee's face was shock and utter terror "Um... y-your friends are looking for you." he said shakily, eyeing the younger boy

Robin stared "Which _friends_? Like, Batman friend, or joker's goon friend?" he asked like this was all some ploy

The employee shrugged "Archer and Speedy?" he offered meekly

Robin's eyes widened "Red Arrow was cloned!" He groaned "Daw, come o- OH you meant Kid Flash." he said like he just realized that, he smirked "Thanks, Mark." he smirked, watching Mark start at the mention of his name

"How do you know my name?" he asked irridiculously

Robin cackled "I can read." he stated nodding to the name tag. Mark looked at his tag and before he could say 'oh', he looked up to find Robin no longer there.

Kid Flash was tackled from behind, knowing who it was, he instinctively bent foreward a bit to take the small extra weight of the Boy Wonder "Hey, Arrowhead! The Monkey is back!" he shouted "You owe me twenty bucks!"

Arrow groaned and fished through his pockets to pull out a twenty "Remind me never to make bets with either of you about eachother, you know eachother so well your practically joint at the hip."

Robin cackled, earning a few nervous glances from passing shoppers but nothing more. Ten seconds later Kid Flash's stomach groaned, causing the speedster to blush, but then gladly complain "Guuuyysss! I'm hungry!" he whined

Arrow bopped him over the back of his head, careful not to hit Robin who had the fore-sense to duck "When are you NOT hungry?"

Kid Flash was silent, contemplating hard about this statement "Ummmm... when I'm passed out?" he offered

Robin shook his head "You pass out for lack of food, so that doesn't count." he leapt of the younger ginger's back and did a flip before landing perfectly on his feet, while in mid-step "Come on, ther's a jointed McDonalds at the front of the store, we can use you to prank them." he added the last bit quieter.

Arrow smirked and they walked up to the line at McDonalds. When it when it was their turn, others who had already gotten food had picked a spot to stare from, seriously, what kind of hero shows up at anything like this unless they've crashed through the roof. he nodded a greeting "I'll have a number 5 with a medium soda."

Robin jumped up and perched on Arrow's shoulders, many were suprized the older boy didn't flinch at all "A grilled chicken snack wrap and a small soda." he stated kindly "Thank you." then both of the others looked at Wally, who'd been staring at the menu like it was heaven for the two minutes they ordered for

Arow smirked "KF what about you?"

KF looked at them hopefully

Arrow sighed in exaspiration "I only have 40 left on me." he warned

KF nodded obiedieantly "Ten big macs four crispy chicken wraps, three chicken nuggets and two large sodas" Robin cleared his throat

KF glanced at him "Sorry, medium sodas." he corrected himself Robin cackled at the man's suprized expression

"Feading a whole super team?" he asked as he put in the numbers "Of twelve to thirteen?"

"Feeding two humans and a speedster." Robin corrected "There's a difference"

The man was still skeptical but he went back to get the food

Robin got bored and poked Arrow, who was paitently waiting until this moment. Knowing it would get worse if he incouraged it "Red" he said

"Reeedddd"

"..."

"Red, Red, Red, Red, Red, Red, Red, Red, Red RED, R-"

**"WHAT!" **The lights dimmed red, Red Arrow grew horns and fire erupted from the earth around him... at least it should've.

Everyone in the McDonalds hearing range shivered besides KF and Robin. Robin just grunted and said "Well excuse me satin."

"..." To put it mildly Red Arrow found this very unamusing

"Oh, I'm sorry, Arrow, for a second there I thought you were someone else." Robin shrugged after a moment and jumped off Red's back, landing calmly beside KF, who was suddenly at the counter where trays of food were piled high of food and he already had half of a Big Mac in his jaws

"KF." Red Arrow growled "Finish that one and at least wait until we sit down and have Robin and my food seperated before you eat the rest"

KF nodded and when they were all situated at a table and the two non-metas at the table had their food, he tore in, becoming something amazing to watch by the third big mac eaten. when he was done eating, to all the civilians suprize, he asked for more, to which a firm "NO." was replied and they sat and chatted about everything and nothing as if they were normal. KF suddenly started talking 'speedish' his sylables and words blending together

Robin looked from the empty sodas, to the resident speedster "Oh, dang, Red, this is a disaster, heavy on the 'dis' We gave the speedster, TWO SODAS worth of sugar"

Red Arrow realized this and his eyes widened "Grab 'im!" he shouted as he and Robin lunged at KF, but he was already gone.

"We have to get him back, or he's gonna be the sugar highed end of us!" Robin shouted as he grappled off and dissapeared

Arrow ran off in another direction, leaving confused and slightly concerned McDonald go-ers in their wake.


	3. When Speedsters get Sugar

**Chapter 3 is early today! My boredom is your gain :)**

**Robin: We thank you all! She owns nothing, which is such a relief it's not funny.**

**XD thats true. XD never trust me with anything remotely important. Or duck tape...**

**Robin: Yeaahhh, lets get going, then.**

Robin met up with Red Arrow in front of the candy bar isle, what they saw made them want to go die in a hole. Kid Flash was wolfing down Milky Way bars, hershy kisses, jolly ranchers, sweedish fish, gummy bears, jelly beans... Anything and everything sweet he could get his hands on... half the isle was bare and the ground was covered in wrappers and empty bags. The only part he skipped was the gum. Arrow and Robin face palmed before leaping at KF and pinning him under the two of them "KID!" Arrow snarled, making KF halt mid-hershy bar and look at him. "Listen to me, snap yourself out of it before we lock you in an elevator."

Robin slapped Arrow hard on the shoulder "Arrow, we can't do that to 'im he'll end up having a panic attack instead of a sugar rush!" Arrow mentally slapped himself and looked back down at the Wide-eyed and worried KF

"Sorry buddy, forgot." he sighed. KF nodded quickly

"Ummm, do you mind getting off me!" he shouted exaspiratedly

Robin nodded "Just a second." he pulled out a syringe from his epic utility belt and plunged it into KF's arm, the double dose of Sedatives started working instantly, he calmed down enough not to run off evry two seconds and the other two boys released him. As soon as he stood he spoke

"I have a plan." he grinned

-(Time: 9:30)-

Robin was standing off to the side "KF, I have a dream..." he smirked at his own joke a moment "It involves coming back from doing the hero thing WITHOUT a broken or bruised something-or-other just _once_ in my tiny Robin life."

Kid Flash just waved him off and continued inspecting the cart thuroughly and looking down the walk way between many isles "Come on! This won't be that bad!" he countered "Your not fighting someone who has a knife, your riding in a cart."

Robin punched him hard on the arm "Idiot." he grumbled

Arrow was calming down many an observer, who just figured out what they were doing, he failed to comfort their worries for the teenagers but at least he explained what was going on, Sugar rush, crazy stuff happens.

One KF deemed the cart satasfactory, he grabbed Robin, who yelped at the sudden fact that his feat were not on the earth and put him in the front of the basket of the cart, leaping in after him "Reeedddd!" Robin he groaned when he realized he was basically a human sacrifice to the speedster.

Arrow groaned "Fine I won't leave ya on this one." he gave the cart a hard shove and flung himself in the back. KF laughed and Arrow yelped as he realized they were almost head first in a shelf for an isle, he shot a grappling arrow, grabbed Robin and leapt away just before the cart crashed.

Arrow and Robin were sifting through the boxes of something or other, when KF burst up out of them, laughing his head off. the other two boys started to back away slowly. They looked around for a means of escape and found bikes, looking to KF, who also noticed this, they grinned evilly and each took one their size, and like that, they were riding around doing stunts, racing, and just plain goofing around.

**Alright, that's done, I think. If I'm bored later, I'll give you chapter 3 XD**


End file.
